Session 1: The Train Station
This writeup is classified as shitty at its best. Help improve it! March 6 2011 You’re on a train. You all know each other. RETCON: No one knows anybody. The militia has been activated. Things are not going well on the Ress front. Big counterattack time! All the PCs are on the same train headed to the Ress front. It stops so people can switch trains. Some rich douchebag with private security is arguing with somebody. Elliot goes to get all fucked off at him and then comes back and rants at someone or other that this guy is a Tactican and is getting us all killed and is holding up our train and something. Rich Tactican Douchebag apparently wins his argument and takes a train off to the northwest. Elliot explains that Rich Tactican Douchebag is a Tactican Party Leader dude name of Stenstil and has just stolen our train to the front. The fucker. Judd has a monkey. Has had it the whole time. Twelve robed people plus a taller dude in robes with a hood over his head are doing something. They’re Kleitosians. Tall dude has glowy eyes and is probably Kori. The company commander goes to meet the Kleitosians, then rushes off to get his CO (Battalion CO?). Seamus reveals that Kleitosian Badass has not said why he’s here. He knows this because he read the lips of the CO and Badass. Battalion CO demands Badass get out on his way for no reason whatsoever. The conversation doesn’t go very far before the Kleitosian guards draw long knives, chant loudly and angrily, and turn the blades on themselves. Many of the Ottomar around grasp for their weapons, but the Kleitosian guards are already suicided. Badass throws back his robe, revealing plate armor, puts on a helm, and draws two longswords. The blood from the suicides is flowing upward through the air. Kara and Elliot are shocked by the display and unable to tear their eyes away. Kara and GenPC dive for the ground as Badass begins to chant and the cloud of blood collects around his blade. Many of the Ottomar in the crowd are now shooting at the Badass. Nathan and his minion (Freebo) start running to get their RPGs. Sid takes a sniper shot at Badass. The bullet smashes on his helm’s nosepiece and fragments cut his cheek. The suicides have disintegrated to ash. Elliot runs toward the group to get specimens of the ash. Another shot from Sid cuts Badass’s shoulder. His blood flows into the air, and a glowing orb has taken form over his head. The trainstation’s lights dim, and sounds quiet. The ground is shaking. Nathan has his RPG and Freebo has awesomely kicked open an ammo crate and single-motioned an RPG into the tube. In the hellish conditions, Nathan hesitates but he steels himself and launches his RPG into Badass’s face. The rumbling stops. The lights brighten. The assembled Ottomar cheer. Elliot moves toward the explosion site to try to steal some remains. As the smoke clears, the badass is still standing, despite being mostly disintegrated. He brings his swords into the ground and an energy wave cascades through the train station. Everyone blacks out. People wake under rubble. Some are helped out, some help out. As the mess gets cleaned up, only a couple hundred militia are still ready for action. The Badass has done admirably. Military security cordons everything off and everyone is interviewed. Elliot's samples are taken. (NOTE FOR TEACHERS: The campaign's title is Legacy of Ruin. Might this train station be said ruin, or among a set of ruins that are referred to in general? Discuss this in class.) Then the King comes. He expresses his admiration for our unit, his regret for our losses, and declares the survivors one unit: the King’s Unit 6. In the aftermath, the Badass’s remains are found, crystallized and unbreakable. Spc. Jordan (the engineer) can’t identify the material. Eventually, another train comes, and Unit 6 heads for the front. The train pulls into Laz’s capital. It’s under siege, but the unit is just here to switch trains. Because of the unit’s special status, we’re now allowed to be equipped, even with explosives. So now we’re kitted up. In the interim, sandwiches are procured. Kara uses her hometown cred to get a local to get them and hears stories about how the war here isn’t going well. Sandwiches are eaten and the unit heads out on trucks toward a podunk town. Category:Games